Sulking
by anclyne
Summary: Kasamatsu sedang merasa kesal.—ImaKasa for #KuTerimaKapalmu Kapten Pelangi


Berisik.

Satu kata yang terus tertanam di benak Kasamatsu Yukio saat ini. Jelas, bising suara musik dan obrolan di sekitar memenuhi gendang telinganya. Telapak tangannya menggenggam kaleng bir dengan erat seolah benda berbahan alumunium tersebut adalah objek penyebab kekesalannya. Kedua lensa obsidian menatap nyalang, seolah dapat melubangi kepala sang objek—Imayoshi Souichi.

* * *

 **.**

 **Sulking**

 **story by anclyne**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **#KuterimaKapalmu Kapten Pelangi**

 **ImaKasa . Imayoshi & Kasamatsu**

.

* * *

"Tch." Ia berdecak di tengah bising. Tak terdengar, namun cukup membuat objek di seberang yang sedang tersenyum miring ke arahnya mengerti. Alih-alih bergidik, mantan kapten Touou tersebut justru memperlihatkan sebagian lensa berbalut kacamata di balik kelopak yang selalu menutup. Sengaja menyiram minyak ke dalam api kekesalan Kasamatsu.

Bukan tanpa sebab, ini semua bermula ketika ia dipaksa oleh salah satu juniornya—Kise Ryouta, rasanya bosan sekali harus bertemu si pirang berisik itu lagi setelah kelulusannya dari Kaijou. Merutuki nasibnya akan betapa sial ia kembali menjadi senior dari si pirang itu. Terbukti, lihat saja contoh hari ini. Si pirang dengan seenaknya menyeret dirinya yang sedang mode _badmood_ ke sebuah acara _goukon_ di tempat karaoke dengan mahasiswi-yang ia lupa dari fakultas apa- yang jelas gadis-gadis itu pastilah hanya mengincar si pirang.

Saat ia menolak ketus, si pirang tetap merengek dengan dalih;

" _Siapa tau dapat menghilangkan kerutan di dahimu,_ Senpai! _."_ Jawaban yang otomatis di hadiahi tendangan Kasamatsu pada bokongnya.

Bodoh.

Bodoh sekali karena pada akhirnya ia kalah dengan rengekan si pirang. Suasana hati yang semula sudah buruk justru bertambah sesak di relung dada.

Belah bibir menghembus napas berat. Ia pikir, dirinya memang harus mendinginkan kepalanya. Pikiran yang panas sungguh tidak baik untuk hatinya saat ini. Rileks, Kasamatsu mencoba menikmati acara yang ada. Sayangnya, api imajiner yang hampir redup itu kembali tersulut ketika matanya menangkap mantan kapten Touou masuk ke dalam ruang karaoke.

"Kau! Sedang apa disini?" Bibirnya reflek melontar pertanyaan dengan nada menekan.

"Dingin sekali," Imayoshi menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Aku di undang Kise." Sambil mengulas senyum paling menyebalkan.

"Tsk, aku pulang." Ujarnya dan hendak beranjak saat itu juga.

"He, ada _anak kucing_ yang ingin pulang."

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi dan sukses membuat Kasamatsu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Imayoshi yang sedang tersenyum remeh.

"Brengsek kau!" Desisnya pelan tepat ke wajah Imayoshi. Ia pun kembali mendaratkan bokongnya pada _sofa_ , lalu meraih kaleng bir dan menenggaknya cepat. Ia gagal rileks, suasana hatinya malah semakin menjadi.

"Hah.."

Kasamatsu menghela napas, entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Ia jengah, suara berisik nyanyian dengan lagu yang tidak ia ketahui. Risih dengan gadis-gadis yang seperti dugaannya merubungi si pirang bak semut dan gula, menimbulkan rasa iri pada lelaki yang ikut datang. Tidak, bukan karena ia juga iri, justru ia bersyukur tidak digelayuti oleh gadis-gadis menor dengan parfum menyengat menusuk indra penciuman. Mendecih lagi, kala netranya harus setia melihat pemandangan di seberangnya—kapten Touou yang di gelayuti satu gadis. Ia sedikit heran, bisa-bisanya ada gadis yang tahan dengan ekspresi licik Imayoshi.

Kesal. Ia kesal. Kaleng bir kembali ia tenggak, sudah yang kedua. Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas dan pusing. Ia ingin pulang sekarang. Berbaring di atas ranjang empuk apartemennya, berharap acara ini cepat selesai.

Kelopak yang mulai sayu dengan alis masih menukik tajam. Mendelik sesekali ke arah mantan kapten Touou. Mulutnya mendecih, kala mata mereka bertemu. Imayoshi semakin tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi Kasamatsu.

Memutar bola mata bosan.

Mengalihkan pandangan pun sama saja. Tak mengurangi suasana buruk hati. Kise asik bersama gadis-gadisnya, lelaki lain gencar mendekati, tak ingin menyerah sebelum menginjak kaki demi harga diri. Dan ya, sisanya hanya dia yang menyendiri. Serta Imayoshi yang di gelayuti.

Ia harus bertahan hingga satu jam kedepan. Apa ia akan tahan?

Di kala ia bertaruh akan ketahanan dirinya sendiri, getar ponsel yang berada dalam saku celananya mengusik ketenangan—walau pada dasarnya, ia tidak dalam keaadaan tenang.

Tangannya meraih benda persegi tipis itu, mengusap sekali hingga layar menyala dan memperlihatkan sebuah pesan dari nama yang tidak diinginkan. Urat kekesalan kembali muncul di dahinya.

 _Kau terlihat kesal sekali, Yukio-kun. Apa aku harus membantu menghiburmu?_

 _I.S_

Dua bola mata obsidian sontak beralih pada objek di seberang. Alisnya menukik tajam. Manusia brengsek mana yang sengaja menyulut emosinya jika orang tersebut tidak 'sakit'.

Murka. Sedangkan Imayoshi hanya sedikit melirik kasamatsu melalui ekor matanya sambil bersulang dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

 _Urusi saja hidupmu sendiri brengsek!_

 _K.Y_

Balasan berupa umpatan sukses terkirim. Malas melihat ke arah Imayoshi, mantan kapten Kaijou itu segera memasukan ponselnya kembali ketika kembali bergetar.

Kasamatsu merutuk.

 _Menutup mulutmu—dengan_ _bibirku?_

 _I.S_

lagi, Kasamatsu reflek mendelik tajam. Kali ini disertai rona merah samar dari pipi hingga telinga. Dan disana, matanya hanya mendapati Imayoshi yang sedang menyeringai puas.

Brengsek.

Ketika hendak membalas, telinganya diinterupsi oleh percakapan dari di seberang yang cukup menyentuh gendang telinga.

"Hei, kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa?" Tanya gadis di sebelah Imayoshi.

"Hm? Ah.. hanya menemani seseorang yang kesepian." Ujarnya santai sambil sengaja melirik Kasamatsu dengan ekor mata.

Cukup sudah, Imayoshi memang sengaja mempermainkannya. Namun anehnya, Kasamatsu justru terus membalas pesan yang dikirim mantan kapten Touou itu. Hingga waktu beralalu, mereka terus berkirim pesan berupa godaan dan cacian.

Hingga empat puluh lima menit tanpa terasa dibunuh. Imayoshi telah mengakhiri perang mereka dengan pesan terakhirnya sebelum beranjak dari temptanya untuk pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Kasamatsu bernapas lega, karena tak harus meladeni lagi pesan konyol dari mantan kapten Touou tersebut.

Bertahan dua jam. Tak peduli Imayoshi yang sudah lebih dulu angkat kaki dari ruangan. Kasamatsu ingin disini sebentar lagi. Hingga kesadarannya mulai menipis, menenggak bir dengan kadar alkohol rendah memang tak berefek banyak. Namun lain cerita jika Kasamatsu sudah menghabiskan empat kaleng.

Kise yang mendapati seniornya telah _hang over_. Berinisiatif untuk cepat-capat mengakhiri acaranya, dan mengantar Kasamatsu pulang. Mana tega ia meninggalkan Kasamatsu pulang sendirian.

.

Berdasarkan info seadanya dari Kasamatau yang setengah sadar. Kise akhirnya mengantarkan seniornya tersebut hingga sampai apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Jujur saja, ketika tau lokasi apartemen Kasamatsu begitu dekat dengan Universitas. Terbesit di pikirannya untuk pindah juga ke kawasan apartemen seniornya. Atau, ia bisa sekalian saja tinggal satu kamar dengan -hitung menghemat pengeluaran. Yah, ia pikir sebaiknya nanti ia tanyakan pada senpainya tersebut.

Setelah bersusah payah memapah Kasamatu hingga depan pintu kamarnya. Kise tak dapat segera membuka pintu.

" _Senpai_ , kau letakkan kuncinya dimana?"

"..Hng? Kunci untuk apa?" Kelopak mata sayu itu sedikit terbuka.

"Apartemenmu. Aku tidak bisa membawamu masuk kalau kau tidak memberikan kuncinya."

"Kh.. tekan saja.. belnya.."

"Ha?" Kise beranggapan seniornya melantur.

"Kau tidak dengar idiot? Ku bilang...hnhhh.. tekan belnya."

"Kau tinggal dengan seseorang?" Pertanyaan yang reflek terlontar.

Kasamatsu tak menjawab. Kesadarannya semakin menipis, Kise pun hanya menghela napas, lalu menekan bel yang terletak di sebelah pintu.

Kise menunggu, orang macam apa yang kiranya satu kamar dengan seniornya ini. Butuh waktu tiga puluh detik baginya untuk mendengar suara kunci bergeser dan pintu terbuka.

Lensa emas membelalak. Begitu mendapati pemuda tak asing menyapa netranya.

"IMAYOSHI- _SAN_?!" Pekik si pirang.

Sedangkan yang di tatap terkejut hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa membuka kelopak matanya yang selalu tertutup di balik lensa kacamata.

"Ah kau mengantarkannya. Terimakasih, Kise. Kau bisa serahkan 'dia' padaku sekarang." Tanpa menunggu si pirang mencerna, lengan Imayoshi telah lebih dulu menyambar tubuh limbung Kasamatsu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ta-tapi kau.." Kise masih tergugu

"Terimakasih. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Kise." Ucapnya dengan tekanan. Membuat si pirang hanya bisa diam di tempat, masih berusaha mencerna spekulasi yang mulai bermunculan di benaknya.

Pintu pun kembali tertutup.

Imayoshi memapah tubuh Kasamatsu perlahan. Melangkah agar tubuh yang telah menjadi _kesayangannya_ sejak awal masuk Universitas itu tidak terjatuh. Bibir Kasamatsu bergumam tidak jelas, sudut bibir Imayoshi hanya bisa tertarik ke atas. Lalu tersentak ketika melihat Kasamatsu menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan, lalu bergegas menuju wastafel. Sepertinya gejolak dalam perut efek alkohol mulai bereaksi.

Imayoshi ikut menghampiri Kasamatsu yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Tangannya memijat pelan tengkuk _kesayangannya_ untuk membantu. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kesadarannya perlahan kembali. Lalu mendapati Imayoshi berdiri di belakangnya mengulurkan segelas air mineral dan sebutir pil aspirin.

Mata sayu itu menatap tajam. Lalu meraih gelas tersebut untuk ia minum sekali teguk dan melangkah limbung menuju ranjang tidurnya. Menepis lengan Imayoshi yang berusaha membantu.

Imayoshi mendengus. Menghampiri Kasamatsu yang kini tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di samping ranjang sambil menyusupkan jemarinya pada helai hitam pendek milik mantan kapten Kaijou.

Kasamatsu yang masih terjaga pun tersentak, namun tetap bergeming.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Kekanakan sekali." Jemarinya masih mengelus helai Kasamatsu.

"Berisik kau, biarkan aku tidur!" Balas si mantan kapten kaijou.

"Aku sudah meminta Susa untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya—jadi, kita bisa pergi melihat _Komet_ itu."

Imayoshi menghentikan elusan pada helai Kasamatsu, tubuhnya beranjak maju. Meraih bahu _kesayangannya_ untuk merubah posisisnya agar berhadapan. Kasamatsu membelalak. Tak lama, karena matanya bergegas mengalihkan ke samping.

"—Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melupakan janji." Lanjutnya tepat di telinga Kasamatsu. Ia berjegit, wajahnya sukses merona panas.

Rasanya ia merasa begitu egois telah membuat Imayoshi merubah jadwal kegiatan klubnya hanya demi memenuhi janji untuk melihat _Komet_ di perbukitan bersamanya. Hingga merajuk kesal sejak pagi. Namun ia tetap merasa berhak untuk mendapatkan waktu Imayoshi untuknya sekali ini saja.

Kasamatsu menghela napas. Lalu meraih wajah Imayoshi, menangkupnya untuk bertatapan.

Bola mata yang selalu tersembunyi itu, kini tampak. Ekspresinya tak terdefinisi.

"Aku memaafkanmu kali ini." Ujarnya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Imayoshi dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung pemuda di atasnya dan memeluknya erat.

Imayoshi hanya tertawa kecil, lalu melepaskan lengan Kasamatsu dari tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir itu dengan pangutan lama tanpa nafsu. Sebelum ikut berbaring disebelah kesayangannya dan tertidur dengan saling mendekap satu sama lain.

.

.

 _Akan selalu berakhir seperti ini setiap kali keduanya bertengkar._

 _._

 _._

 **End**

* * *

 _a/n:_

 _sumpah ini apaan banget ;;;;;_

 _Maaf ya Kuga-san aka Kapten Pelangi, kalo ceritanya ngga sesuai ekspektasimu. :')_

 _kayaknya kok Imayoshi-nya ooc ya, hkhk tapi jujur nulis mereka berdua asik(?) mungkin kapan2 aku mau bikin mereka berdua lagi :)))_

 _salam, Dori._


End file.
